


Of Boons and Booze

by SweetDumpling



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Belly Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Status Effects, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDumpling/pseuds/SweetDumpling
Summary: Zagreus gets a little addicted to Dionysus' boons.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 33





	Of Boons and Booze

(Mild spoilers for the game Hades)

Another death, another chance to try again. Zagreus, son of Hades, marched out of the pool of Styx yet again, the red water dripping off of his chiselled, chalky form. 

"Father," he said, nodding towards the god of death as he passed his desk. The young prince had hoped that token acknowledgement would spare him his usual commentary. 

This hope was short lived.

“You know, a mere demi-god was able to slay the hydra back when it still had all its flesh,” he bellowed, not deigning to look up from his paperwork. 

“So I’ve heard,” Zagreus replied curtly.

Though it brought neither party much joy, it was now accepted that Zagreus would do everything in his power to claw his way out of the underworld and Hades would send his army of the dead to terminate his progress. 

Zagreus made the rounds about the house of Hades, chatting up the locals before leaving to grab a weapon. This time he went with the Twin Fists of Malphon, they were always good for letting off some frustration.

As he entered the doors of Tartarus, an overflowing and apparently bottomless chalice of wine bounced against the young prince’s hip. For reasons beyond his understanding, this item would apparently make it so messages from Dionysus had an easier time reaching him. Even if the process remained a mystery to him, Zagreus appreciated the results. 

The moment he was inside the ancient, grand halls of his father’s domain, Zagreus was greeted by a glowing violet orb, about the size of a watermelon and bearing the unmistakable icon of his carefree cousin, a bubbling wine glass. 

Zagreus held out a grey hand above the sphere.

"In the name of Hades! Olympus, I accept this message!" 

In a burst of brilliant purple light, an apparition of Dionysius, god of wine and madness, made an entrance, wreathed in a leopard print cloak and decorated in grapes, along with the vines thereof. Despite the hedonistic nature of his domain, the man himself had the rippling, musclebound physique that so many of the olympus gods were blessed with.

“Hey Zag, my man, making another trip out of your old man’s place, are you? Maybe I can lend a hand.” he purred.

“Thanks mate,” Zagreus replied, though to his knowledge the gods’ messages were a one-way affair. 

Several possible boons appeared in his mind’s eye and, once he decided on one, he felt its power course through him. 

Though Zagreus appreciated any boost from on high, he noticed that Dionysius’ were particularly potent. It turned out that without a corporeal form to buffer it, a particularly bad hangover could easily be a second death sentence for shades. As a bonus, these particular boons gave Zagreus himself a pleasantly intoxicating buzz. Nothing that would inhibit his ability to fight, just enough to make it a bit more fun.

So Zagreus continued to hoard gifts from Dionysius whenever the opportunity presented itself. The fates seemed to be on his side today (or tonight) because those opportunities came thick and fast. The various trippy powers served him well, and this time he made it as far as the Elysium coliseum before meeting another demise.

He marched out of the pool of Styx once more. Zagreus always felt strange being brought back to zero once he had gotten used to carrying the power of his godly kind within him, but for reasons unknown this time felt especially rough; his footsteps felt heavier while his head was significantly lighter.

"Boy, it seems you made it to Elysium this time! It is a shame that even in death heroes cannot find rest, thanks to you!" boomed Hades. 

"Bleh!" was all the reply Zagreus could be bothered to muster. 

He milled about the house again, greeting his friends and giving out the nectar he had collected on his last outing. He was on his way out to the next when the bedroom mirror caught his attention. 

Zagreus was not a vain man by any means, but he could not help noticing that his hair, usually so spiky without any effort on his part, was drooping ever so slightly. Even the tried and true method of running his fingers through it did little to perk his locks back up. While the mirror had his attention, he also noticed a slight purple tint to his ashen complexion. It was subtle, hardly worth noting really, but it was strange nonetheless. Zagreus was sure something else was off too, but he could not quite put his finger on it. 

Not wanting to dwell on the matter, he set out once again. This time he made it to Elysium with a veritable stockpile of boons from cousin Dionysius. Unfortunately, a moment of carelessness saw him stabbed through the back by a spear trap before he could even face Theseus again. 

This time, as he emerged from the Styx, it was undeniable that he had changed. The purple in his skin, though still faint, was now noticeable even at a glance. His hair had lost enough rigor that it was starting to creep down into his peripheral vision. Most alarming of all was how his physique was altered. He was not fat by any stretch, but his build had taken a distinctly… mortal quality. His rock-hard abs and pecs were swaddled in a layer of softness.

“Sloppy work boy! No son of mine should allow themselves to meet such a pathetic end,” Hades scoffed. Luck would have it that he still had no interest in actually looking at his son, which spared him the man’s vicious mockery for now.

He had hoped to similarly avoid the other residents of the house, but just before he could retreat into his chambers, he was confronted by Nyx.

“I believe we need to talk, my child.”

Zagreus looked at her questioningly. “What’s up Nightlife?” 

Nyx seemed taken aback by his reply. Truth be told, Zagreus himself was a little surprised at the words that just came out of his mouth. Though he was always close to Nyx, the relationship had felt a tad too formal to make room for nicknames. He did not know why now was so different.

She cleared her throat. “Yes, well, not to pry but have you been taking a lot of gifts from Dionysus lately?”

“As a matter of fact I have,” Zagreus giggled. Zagreus did not usually giggle.

“I thought as much. I feel then I should warn you that there is a reason I employed the help of so many different olympians. See, the art of granting boons is not a precise one. Over-reliance on one particular god's can cause their aspect to leak into you, as it were."

"I see... So I'm becoming a party god?"

Nyx looked at him with a mix of frustration and pity, though neither was strong enough to deter Zagreus’ goofy smile.  
"I… In a manner of speaking I suppose. In any case I would recommend that you vary your choices a bit on your next journey."

"Got it, no more Dionysus juice," Zagreus replied, winking and letting off a round of finger-guns in her direction as he backed up into his room. 

He decided to take the Adamant Rail on this trip. The futuristic weapon demanded less running around than the melee weapons, without all the fiddly precision of a bow. 

Alas, the first boon Zagreus came across was the very god he had been instructed to avoid. That was when he realised he never removed the overflowing cup.  
“Damn it Zagreus…” he muttered to himself, smacking a palm against his forehead. Without having much choice in the matter, he reached out to retrieve the boon. As usual it came with a message.

"Zaggy, my guy, I've got good news and bad news. The bad news? Well, you know how the fam can be kind of petty. They noticed your preference for my gifts over theirs and took it a bit personally I'm afraid. So you won't be getting any boons from them for a while... Chin up though man, I'll make sure to give you so many boosts that you won’t even miss ‘em, you hear me?”

“Blood and darkness…” Zagreus muttered as he absorbed one of his powers. “Thanks mate.”

True to his word, Dionysius made many more appearances throughout Zagreus’ journey. Loathe as he was to go against Nyx’s advice, it would be damn near impossible to reach the surface without some godly assistance, so he continued to accept them. Even with Dionysus’ help, he only got halfway through the blistering heat of Asphodel before being promptly petrified by the Megagorgon and crushed by the elite Skull-crusher.

No longer caught up in the frenzy of battle, Zagreus had a chance to take stock of himself. Looking down, he was forced to push away the fringe in order to see anything. He had an undeniable paunch and his skin looked as if he had caught some kind of deep lilac tan.

Despite the situation he found himself in, Zagreus was not hit with the frustration he often felt when faced with a setback. In fact his mood had only been improving. 

The prince unsteadily sauntered down the house's main hall. 

"Perhaps it is my imagination, but it seems your incompetence only increases with each of your little escape attempts," Hades commented. 

"Oh can it you miserable old fart!" Zagreus called back. Though backtalk was hardly rare from him, he was fairly certain that was the bluntest he had ever been. He was unsure what had come over him. In a way it was thrilling, to be so blatant in his disrespect, still he decided to make a hasty exit before he could face any consequences for it.

Catching his breath in the courtyard, Zagreus eyed over the Infernal Arms. Honestly, the prince did not much fancy using any of them at the moment. He doubted he could keep up with his foes as he was now and moreover the fire in his belly that made it so satisfying to crush them simply was not there.

That was when he had an idea. One that a sober Zagreus would never entertain. Right now though, it felt like a stroke of genius.

He strolled over to the gates of Tarturus. Skelly piped up behind him.  
“Uh, boyo, you kind of forgot to pick a weapon there…” he explained patiently.

The unarmed prince just gave a thumbs up as he continued walking, eventually disappearing from view. 

Zagreus was soon faced with his first opponent, a single wretched lout. Heavyset shades whose bullish attitudes only worsened in death, such beings usually posed little threat to a god. Perhaps that is why this one stopped mid-charge when it saw him approach with two weaponless hands raised. Such a baffling move surely had to be a trap?

"Hear me out good shade!" Zagreus declared, and for some reason the good shade felt compelled to do so.  
"I'm sure by now you've realised that no matter how many times you kill me, I'll be back wreaking havoc within the hour. Whereas if you simply _let_ me through to the surface, I'll be out of your hair forever. What do you say?" 

The lout's face scrunched as it weighed its options. It looked down at the prince, who was smiling up at him with cherubic cheeks and starry eyes. It regarded him with a low, dispassionate grunt. Eventually the lout's laziness seemed to win out over its wrath, and it sank away into the ground and the door to the next room clicked open. 

The next few encounters proceeded in a similar manner. Though Zagreus had his fair share of complaints about his new body, it apparently had the benefit of making him less threatening to the underworld troops.

Word travelled fast within Tartarus and soon the atmosphere there was less like a battlefield and a lot more like a party. Shades sang and danced freely, only approaching Zagreus when they had food and drink to offer. 

Dionysus continued to make his appearances with refrains of "Zag, my man", "My man Zag,"  
And "Zag-meister". Each time the crowd went wild as each of his boons caused Zagreus to grow larger and more jubilant. 

It was not long before Zagreus looked less like a warrior god of the dead and more like a pampered mortal socialite. His hair went down to his shoulders and his skin was patchily stained with various deep shades of purple. Both of those facts were dwarfed by the sheer size of him. He was nearly as wide as he was tall, with a round, doughy gut that stretched his once loose-fitting robes. At some point it had caused his belt to split so that it now hung uselessly from his widened waist. 

The revelry ended, at least for Zagreus, when he walked into a familiar, spacious chamber. An even more familiar, pale blue figure stood in the middle of the room. Megaera, first of the Furies. 

Defeating her had become so routine that Zagreus had forgotten to factor her into his pacifistic plans. He kept up a smile while a panic began to sprout in the pit of his stomach. 

Megaera herself did a double take at the strange purple man who had just waddled into her room, a glass of wine in one hand and an overstuffed gyro in the other.  
"Identify yourself!" she demanded, pointing her whip at him. 

"Hey, Megasaurus, it's me, Zagreus," he called back, approaching with open arms. 

"So it is," she replied, her expression of wide-eyed surprise replaced with a snarl. "You look different."

"So you noticed. It's a long story, but it's fair to say I've got a slightly new style." 

"You look worse," Megaera clarified. 

"Ah, right. In that case, just unlock that door over there and I'll be out of your sight," Zagreus assured her. The room practically shook with the speed of his heavy footfalls.  
He was a couple of steps aways from the door when he felt her whip wrap around his neck. 

“Hmph. You know, I never approved of your little breakout attempts, but I at least appreciated that you were taking **something** seriously for once in your life. It’s a shame you’ve let even that slip through your fingers,” she scoffed.

Zagreus felt himself being pulled backwards towards her. Almost dropping his meal, he was quick to follow her lead.

“I really should just kill you…” Megaera pondered “,but if you’re going to mess around, then why shouldn’t I?”  
Zagreus was spun around and suddenly face to pudgy face with Megaera. She freed the man’s neck only to tie his arms tight to his sides.  
She reached down and cupped one of his moobs, now big enough to be held like a tender, overripe fruit. Her free hand trailed across the underside of his belly.  
“You know, some of the shades down here are on the heftier side, but I’ve never seen someone so damn fat in the flesh. I must admit, it’s kind of fascinating…”

Zagreus smirked. “Always happy to provide some entertainment. ACK!”  
The whip tightened.  
“Indeed,” Megaera muttered. Her hands travelled upwards, one pinching his rounded cheeks and the other pushing up the second chin he had developed. “Well then, I won’t keep you waiting.”

She threw him into a pirouette again, drawing her whip away like the string to a spinning top.  
Zagreus stumbled back a couple of steps and fell back onto his blubbery behind.  
He looked back, surprised at how much cushioning the added mass provided. By some miracle his food and drink survived the journey.

Megaera quickly regained his attention as she raised hand up high and brought forth a ball of pink flame that grew larger by the second.  
“Finish up. Then I’m sending you back.”

“How generous of you,” Zagreus laughed. He had planned to bide his time, but the god’s new appetite impatiently demanded tribute. The wine and gyro were both promptly devoured. “Absolutely no chance of changing your mind?” he asked, swallowing the last bite.

“Absolutely none,” Megaera confirmed. She cracked a slight smile, her face lit from above by the now nearly room-consuming fireball. “Feel free to come back though. I want to see just how much bigger you get.”

With that Zagreus was obliterated, the tang of grapes and meat still on his tongue.  
The pool of Styx overflowed as the rotund prince’s body formed beneath the surface. As he plodded out, he was surprised to see Nyx stood there waiting for him. 

The normally unflappable goddess’ eyes widened as she looked over Zagreus’ current state.  
“I see Dionysus has continued to be generous to you child.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Zagreus replied self-consciously, bashfully looking away and scratching his head. “I really didn’t intend to let it go so far, it’s just that I got all caught up in all the excitement up there. Plus all the other gods have gone and ditched me.”

“There is no need to apologise. I have heard of your recent plight,” Nyx told him. Zagreus was then granted the rare sight of her smile. “We’ve had words. You should have access to their combined blessings once again. In fact, we have a guest from Olympus. She said she can help you return to your original form. "

“Excellent. It’s been fun, but I don’t fancy my odds of seeing the surface like this,” Zagreus replied. He squished together a bicep to emphasise the point.

“That is quite understandable,” Nyx agreed. She held out a hand. “In any case, it’d be best not to keep our visitor waiting.”

Zagreus took her hand. As he did, a deep, liquid darkness climbed up his arm. It quickly consumed the rest of his body and soon after it finally came to cover his eyes. When it melted away again, it revealed that he was now standing in the courtyard.

Where Skelly usually stood, there was a slender young woman with green braided hair, dressed up in furs. Though Nyx had promised “a” guest, a trio of birds rested on her shoulders.

“Artemis, it’s good to see you!” Zagreus cheered, pulling her in for a big cushy hug. The reserved huntress went stiff as a board, her arms stuck to her sides. 

“Ah, Zagreus, you certainly have… _grown _...” she commented as he finally pulled away.  
“Yes, I’ve been getting that a lot lately.”  
Artemis nodded bluntly. She loaded an arrow into her bow. “Well, that’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”  
“So, what’s the plan? Some kind of magic arrow of slimming?”  
“Afraid not. You’ll be losing weight the old fashioned way.” she explained.  
“The old fashioned way?”  
Artemis raised the bow up to Zagreus and pulled back the string. “That’s right. Now, get running.”__

__Thus, for the next few days, the House of Hades was kept awake by the continuous panting, elephantine stomping and occasionally yells from Zagreus._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy to present the second Hades weight gain fic on this site.  
> If anyone from Supergiant ends up reading this, you have my deepest apologies, unless you're into it, then you're welcome.


End file.
